


Breathe Lightly [Artwork]

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB14 - Art Masterpost for "Breathe Lightly" by nhixxie | astrasperas</p><p>"To my first love, and my last, Dean Winchester. These are the things I want to tell you: the human body is 60% water. The number of neurons in one person is the rough equivalent of the number of stars in a small galaxy. There is 0.2 milligrams of gold in your blood. The heart is an elaborate engine. I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Lightly [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhixxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/gifts).



> Nhixxie's "ad astra" from last year's DCBB was absolutely one of my favourites, so it's been a real pleasure to work with an author I love! "Breathe Lightly" is heartbreaking and beautiful. I just hope my artwork did it justice ;u;
> 
> Check out the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2640755/chapters/5895719)!


End file.
